


Learning to Trust

by Verdantsolstice



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Quest for Camelot (1998) Fusion, Blood, Death of a Parent, F/M, HEA achieved, I didn't include the songs because I am not that talented, Injury, No Pregnancy, canon death (han), darker than the kids movie, mentions of food insecurity, unbeta'd we die like men, violence is not graphically described but it is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdantsolstice/pseuds/Verdantsolstice
Summary: A horn blared across the land, a bugling echo that could mean only one thing.Excalibur has been stolen._________________Quest for Camelot, but make it ReyloForKiki💛
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 25





	1. here in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ho_biwankenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_biwankenobi/gifts).



“You’re mad!” Rey spat. 

“Muzzle your dog, Plutt.” Snoke pulled a small bottle from beneath his blood-stained armour and dropped it into the well in front of the manor. 

Rey watched with horror as red trails of smoke billowed up from the low stone wall until they exploded into a glowing light that brightened the courtyard. _He’d poisoned the water supply._

“What is this, Lord Snoke?” asked Plutt feebly. 

“My ticket to the kingdom I’ve always deserved. Men, step forward and ready yourselves for glory!” 

As a unit, Snoke’s red guards stepped forward and drew their weapons. From where Rey was being held she could see a truly terrifying assortment of swords, pikes,and double bladed staffs. 

Rey watched in horror as one by one, the guards jumped into the well. The people left in the courtyard fell silent as they listened to the bubbling deep inside the well. Then with a colossal roar and a flash of red light, the well spewed several tall beings back into the stone flagons. 

Where there once were human men, now stood tall creatures, red metal and weapons were fused to skin. In the place of eyes were glowing red orbs breaching out from behind their visors. 

“Come forth, the rest of you! Our campaign starts tonight!” Snoke bellowed across the courtyard, beckoning for the rest of his guards to submit themselves to whatever grotesque potion he had cooked up. 

In the shuffle between human men and metal creatures, Rey’s arms were left free. She could escape. She hesitated, not wanting to leave the rest of the servants behind, but apprentice gardener Finn whispered at her to go. 

“Go warn the Queen, take the main road, hurry!” 

“Finn, I can’t just leave you,” she whispered furiously. He was fairly new to the manor, and her only friend. 

“Rey, you’re our only hope – go!” he hissed then shifted his body so her escape route was blocked from sight. 

After one apologetic look, Rey disappeared through a crack in the stone wall that separated the house from the surrounding farmland. She took off at a run towards the stables when an almighty shriek split the air. 

_A griffin_. 

Rey nearly locked up with fear. Rumor had it that Snoke had found a mad griffin in his exile. This half crazed creature had none of the sensibilities of its kind, its only thought was violence and tearing through human flesh. 

Thankfully, it hadn’t yet spotted her and she dashed into the cover of the stables while it circled to land. Her heart was pounding in her ears when she heard the heavy thump of its landing. 

“Finally, the final piece of my plan has arrived.” 

Rey held her breath as Snoke came dangerously close to her hiding place. 

“Well, where is it?” Snoke demanded. 

“I...it’s...things did not go exactly to plan, my lord.” 

Rey frowned, this bumbling griffin had been the source of scary stories she’d been told as a child? 

“How exactly not to plan?” Snoke ground out. 

“Well, I got the sword from Leia, just as we planned but then I was attacked!” 

“ _You_ were attacked. Unless I’m much mistaken, Leia does not have a griffin at her disposal,” answered Snoke, his fury palpable. 

A loose nail was pressing into Rey’s arm where she had wedged herself but she didn’t dare move. 

“It was a falcon,” mumbled the griffin. 

“A falcon.” 

“With silver wings! The one trained by Luke Skywalker himself!” the griffin protested. 

“You are telling me that a tiny bird managed to fly away carrying a sword?” 

“Um no, I dropped it…” 

“Where?” 

The griffin mumbled something Rey didn’t catch. 

“WHERE?” 

“In the Forbidden forest.” 

“That sword is the only thing that can ensure my defeat! It must be mine!” 

Rey gasped. Then quickly covered her mouth. _Endor. The Forbidden Forest, if she could get to the sword first and return it to the Queen, Snoke would be finished._

While Snoke raged against his griffin, Rey slipped away and led a horse out through the other side of the barn. Without looking back to see if she had been noticed, she took off at a full gallop. 

As she finally approached the forest, she risked a glance over her shoulder – and immediately wished she hadn’t. Two of Snoke’s terrifying metal men were chasing her on huge horses, black as night. 

An arrow whizzed past, narrowly missing her shoulder. She was okay, but it spooked her horse. Rey lost her seat as the horse reared and she tumbled to the ground. Her horse screamed as more arrows descended and then took off running. 

Rey cursed as the guards galloped ever closer. She only had one option: into the forest. Even as she took off into the trees, some ancient part of her brain recoiled. Endor was dangerous, there were things said to live in there that defied every good thing in this world. It ate unsuspecting travelers and even the bravest knights. 

And it was the only place Rey had to hide. 

It was also now the tomb of Excalibur. 

Another arrow came perilously close to her arm as she climbed through the thicket of vines that marked the entrance of the forest. Adrenaline was roaring in her ears, barely muffling the sound of pounding hoofbeats. She had to get away, she was the only one who knew of Snoke’s plan. 

Rey finally freed herself from the tangle of vines, only to tumble immediately off an overhanging rock. She didn’t even have time to scream before plunging into the ice cold water below. 

She frantically tried to breach the surface. She didn’t know how to swim and she was swallowing water in her struggle but her legs and arms were caught in something, only intensifying panic. 

Finally, her feet touched the bottom and she was able to stand, the water came to just below her chin. Now that she had steadied herself, she noticed that she was tangled in... _a fishing net?_

“Hey!” bellowed a voice to her right. 

Rey turned, pushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes. A few feet away on the bank of the pond stood a very large, very angry man. 

He opened his mouth, likely to yell at her again, when a clanking noise above signaled the arrival of Snoke’s creatures. 

“There she is!” The one with the glowing sword yelled. 

The second one nocked an arrow, but as he drew back, the ledge they were standing on crumbled. Rey tried to back out of the water, but her legs tangled in the net again and she nearly lost her footing. 

The two guards tumbled into the water with a splash. As they emerged, the water seemed to fizz and sizzle where it met their glowing red weapons. They spotted Rey and made towards her, but before Rey could react, a rock hit the archer square in the head. 

While the echo of rock against metal rang through the air, the man from the bank ran past Rey and used a staff to deal a heavy blow to the archer’s stomach. While the archer fell backwards, the man threw out a hand towards the other guard. 

Rey watched, dumbstruck, as the guard flew into a tree on the opposite bank with a sickening crunch. _Then sank into the roots beneath the tree._

The tree was eating the guard. 

Rey stood frozen to the spot, by the tangle of the fishing net, and also by an enormous measure of fear. 

Just what had she gotten herself into? 

The man sent the archer flying into the same tree. He was also pulled beneath the roots. The man then turned to set his eyes on Rey. She tried to scramble away but the net caught her and she sank beneath the water again. 

She panicked and couldn’t find her way back up until a large hand closed around her arm and heaved her up. 

Rey tried to breathe but instead choked on the water she had swallowed in her panic. It was only after her coughing fit that she was able to look up at her mysterious recuser. 

“Thanks,” she sputtered and went to wipe the water from her face on her sleeve only to realize that her clothes were soaked through as well. _Of course._

A singular grunt was his only reply then he went about gathering up the fishing net that had been caught around Rey. 

“It took me six weeks to make this net! Now look at it,” he huffed. 

Indignant, Rey huffed straight back and crossed her arms, “I didn’t do it on purpose! I literally fell off that rock because I was being chased by those guards!” 

The man barely spared her a glance before turning and wading back to the bank. 

“Hey, wait! How did you do that anyway? I’ve never seen anything like it!” Rey followed him, only slipping once on the mossy rocks hidden at the bottom of the pond. 

“It’s a series of simple knots, but it takes patience and practice,” he responded drily, letting the ruined net fall in a wet lump near the bank and shook out his hair. 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Hilarious. You know what I meant.” 

“Presumably even in whatever backcountry hole you crawled out of, you’ve heard of magic, right?” 

Rey bristled. Yes, Plutt’s manor was in the back end of beyond, but there was no need to be so _rude_ about it. She redid her top bun and didn’t bother with the other three, her hair would dry faster this way. 

“Up until today, I thought magic was just stories for children. Wait, does this mean Excalibur is really as powerful as they say it is?” Most people she’d grown up with didn’t put much stock in magic and fairy tales. What good was a magic sword hundreds of miles away when you were wondering if you were going to be lucky enough to get dinner that night? 

“It’s real.” 

“Well I know that _now_ or did you not see the glowing red guards that Snoke sent after me?” 

The man stopped so suddenly that Rey walked straight into his (very broad) back. 

“Snoke magicked those guards?” 

Rey walked around so she could see his face. He looked startlingly more pale than he did before. 

“Yes. He used some potion and dropped it in the well at Plutt’s, then instructed his guards to get in carrying their weapons. Then...well you saw the result. His griffin stole Excalibur from the Queen but dropped it somewhere above the forest because he was attacked by a f–” 

“A falcon. With silver wings.” 

Rey furrowed her brow. “Yes,” she said slowly. “Do you live in Camelot?” 

The man’s eyes flicked down to hers, “No.” 

Rey didn’t believe him. 

“I need to get there, someone has to warn the Queen about Snoke’s magic guards. Could you at least–” Rey was cut off by the piercing call of a falcon. Rey looked overhead as a smallish bird dipped through the canopy and eventually came to rest on the man’s shoulder. 

“Is that…?” 

“This is Millie. Millennium actually,” the man stepped around her apparently done with their conversation, but Rey was determined. 

“That’s the falcon that attacked the griffin. She knows where Excalibur is! We could bring it back to the Queen, Snoke wouldn’t stand a chance!” 

“No sorry, Millie couldn’t pull anything like that off, she’s ancient and kind of doddery. OUCH!” 

The bird gave an indignant squawk and dug her talons into the man’s shoulder then flew over to perch on a branch instead. The man just rolled his eyes. 

Millie seemed to be considering Rey now. And for some unknown reason, she felt self conscious about her scraggly, soaked clothes. _Feeling judged by a bird, ridiculous._ But still, there was an almost human intelligence in those little eyes. 

“Can you take me to Excalibur?” Rey walked over and gently stroked Millie’s wings. She gave a soft sound, which sounded enough like a ‘yes’ to Rey. 

The man huffed. “This forest will eat you alive. You should turn around and go home.” 

“But Excalibur! And the Queen must be warned!” Rey spun to face him. His arms were crossed like he wasn’t used to anyone arguing with him. “I can take care of myself. Go mend your fishing net.” Rey waved him off and tuned to leave (in what she hoped was the right direction). 

What she didn’t see was Millie flapping around the man’s head before nipping at his ear. 

“Fine, I’ll take you through the forest, but only because I don’t want to stumble across your rotting corpse poisoning the water supply a couple of days from now. But once I get you to the edge of Endor, you’re on your own.” 

“You don’t want to help? The fate of the kingdom hangs in the balance!” Rey tripped in her haste to follow him. 

“The fate of the kingdom always hangs in the balance - its better for everyone if I stay out of it,” Ben didn’t spare her a glance as he walked deeper into the forest. 

Rey had to jog a little to keep up with his long gait. Her clothes were drying in patches now but they were rubbing uncomfortably and she was starting to feel a chill creep in on her. But she could also feel her competitive side raising its head and didn’t want to be the first one to show weakness, so she would hold out just as long as this grumpy oaf did. 

“My name is Rey,” she said as she came up level with him. 

He finally looked in her direction but seemed to hesitate before answering. “Ben.” 

That was all the was said until Millie’s piercing shriek cut through the air – it was a warning that Rey didn’t register until she lost her footing in ground that wasn’t solid anymore. 

“Rey!” was the last thing she heard as the ground swallowed her up. 

She couldn’t get any traction, it was like sand, fluid and pressing in on all sides. It was dark and there was no air which was bad news as she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. Rey scrambled in the sand, her muscles burning with no proof that she was getting any closer to the surface. 

Then a hand enclosed around her wrist and dragged her upwards. 

This time, instead of water, Rey coughed up sand. It grated against her throat, got stuck in her teeth and every other part of her body. She blinked around the grains in her eyes, and carefully dislodged them from her eyelashes. 

_Fucking sand. Course, rough, and irritating. And in the middle of the fucking forest._

“And you didn’t believe me when I said this forest would eat you alive.” 

_Bastard_. 

“Maybe, but correct nonetheless.” 

Rey glared up at him. She should probably feel bad about calling him a bastard given that he had saved her life no less than three times today. But that smug grin was annoying. 

She stood and brushed what sand she could from her still damp clothes. If she thought she was uncomfortable before, now she was really in for it. Gritty sand had invaded _every_ part of her body. Against her will, Rey could feel a sob building in her throat. She was exhausted. It had been a long day already when Snoke had showed up. Then with running for her life, nearly drowning in water and again in sand. The adrenaline had long worn off, she was wet, tired, and uncomfortable. 

But she couldn’t cry in front of Ben. He already thought she was useless. 

She was tougher than that. She had to be. Had always been. 

But stars, she’d give anything for a warm bath and a comfortable bed right now. Even her own scratchy bed at Plutt’s manor would be a welcome sight. She sniffed and turned away so he couldn’t see the wobble in her lip. 

“We should stop for the night,” Ben said quietly. 

_Had she been that transparent?_ Rey was annoyed with herself. 

“I’m fine,” she took a deep breath. “We have to beat Snoke to Camelot. We don’t have time to stop.” 

“This forest gets even more dangerous at night. And I have no desire to pull you out of whatever other nightmare pit you will inevitably walk into,” Ben started to walk around the small clearing (steering well clear of the lightning sand Rey had fallen into) and collected wood for a fire. 

Rey didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or relieved. 

When Ben sat back from starting the fire which soon grew and bathed the little clearing a pleasant crackling warmth. Rey wasn’t sure if he used magic or if her own weariness was making it seem like magic, but she was grateful to finally feel warm again. She shivered as the heat started to spread through her. 

“You should come sit over here,” said Ben. “It’s warmer.” 

Rey considered the wall of rock that he was leaning against, it would trap the heat much better than the open forest that was to her back. He was right. And she very much hated how this forest was making her look like a useless ninny. She’d survived this long on her own hadn’t she? 

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly as she moved around to his side of the fire. 

Rey sniffed and rubbed her nose. “Yes.” _No._

“You should sleep, Millie will keep watch in the dark.” 

Seemingly in response, a soft bird call came from somewhere beyond the darkness. 

Weariness was setting in fast, and Rey didn’t want to fight it. She stretched out so her clothes could dry fully. Something in her wanted to arrange herself so her head was closest to Ben, but she shot that thought down quickly. 

_He’s a stranger, don’t go all moon eyed just because he saved you from this stupid forest._

She shifted so her feet were closest to Ben. If they were almost touching his thigh as he still sat up against the rock face, who was to say? 

Her eyes started to drift shut as she watched the flames dance merrily when a distant rustle caught her attention. 

“Um, Ben?” 

“Yeah?” 

“R.O.U.S.s aren’t real, right?” 

A beat of silence. 

“No. Go to sleep.” 

Though his answer was gruff, Rey felt relief course through her. Normal sized rodents were bad enough when she could hear them scurrying through the walls of Plutt’s manor. She shuddered at the thought of facing one of _unusual_ size. But if Ben (hermit king of this forest apparently) said they weren’t real, then she was more than happy to believe him. 


	2. in the dark

Ben watched with no small amount of amazement and envy that Rey fell asleep so quickly. He and sleep had not been on the best of terms for many years. Sleep never came easy and it always ended in nightmares and a cold sweat. But this girl, who had quite literally fallen into his life, looked so peaceful in sleep. Despite the disastrous evening she’d just endured. 

He was fairly sure she wouldn’t have asked to stop for the night if he hadn’t. Even as she faced death three times in fewer hours, there was a defiance in her eyes that impressed him. But still, no one would want to keep walking in wet, sand covered clothes. He certainly didn’t. 

Almost as much as he didn’t want to get involved in a quest for Camelot. 

Rey’s recount of what she had seen scared him. He hadn’t seen Snoke since the night his father died. 

Was murdered. 

He tried not to think of his former master. It only worsened the nightmares. But if he was in possession of magicked metal guards, and had a plan to steal Excalibur – the kingdom really was in danger. 

He had mocked Rey earlier for being from the outer rim of the kingdom. But the truth was, she probably knew more about the current state of the world than he did. He’d secluded himself in the forest more than 5 years ago. He’d grown from a gangly teenager to a man under the cover of these trees. 

He knew very little of the outside world anymore. Not that it mattered. 

Because he wasn’t welcome in Camelot anymore. He would keep his word and make sure Rey got to the edge of Endor forest, but she would have to be on her own after that. Well, he could probably convince Millie to go with her. 

As if she could hear his thoughts, Millie hopped down and landed on his leg. The leather of his trousers was almost thick enough to protect his shins from her talons, but if she decided he deserved it, there was very little to prevent her from puncturing his skin. 

“Do you know where the sword is?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer. He knew what it would be. 

The falcon titled her head. 

“Of course you do. Look, just don’t blame me when Rey hurts herself because you decided she’s the one to bring Excalibur back.” 

Millie ruffled her feathers indignantly. 

“You could have easily led Luke or someone to it, but no, you insist on coming out here and dragging me into this mess.” 

She flexed her talons slightly, not enough to draw blood, but enough to express her annoyance. 

“Ow, cut it out. You know why I’m out here. You _know_ I can’t go home.” 

Rey shifted in her sleep, rolling so her back was to the fire. 

“Seriously though, keep an eye out for R.O.U.S.s. Rey seems to attract danger and I’d really like to avoid an encounter with one of those monstrous rats.” 

Millie let out a soft noise then took off up into the trees to keep watch. Ben’s eyes followed her before shifting back to the dancing flames of the fire. 

He had been furious the first time that insane bird found him out here. He was sure she was going to lead his mother to him. Or worse, Luke. But she didn’t. She simply watched him, and only bit him once when he suggested that she was a spy. 

Truth be told, he now looked forward to her visits. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Least of all Millie. 

Ben leaned his head back against the rock. It was almost radiating heat now, he was glad Rey took his advice about moving to this side of the fire. It was warmer, and safer here too. If any R.O.U.S.s did stumble into their makeshift camp, the fire would at least give them pause. 

He hoped it was the same for whatever else may be lurking just beyond his sight. 

Eventually the warm crackle of the fire and Rey’s quiet rhythmic breathing lulled him into an uneasy sleep. 

_The knights were gathered around a table. A round table, Leia had insisted on it. When Ben was a young boy she told him it was because her knights, her most trusted advisors, were her equals. She was the queen of Camelot, but her ability to wield Excalibur didn’t make her a god._

_Ben couldn’t hear what was being said, the sound in the room was muffled, as if his ears were filled with cotton. But even without sound he could see the discussion devolve into a heated argument._

_Snoke banged a fist on the table then pulled his sword from its scabbard and jumped onto the table. He was yelling, spittle flew from his mouth as he turned his anger towards the Queen._

_Ben watched in horror as his father jumped up to meet Snoke. He knew what was about to happen and he was powerless to stop it. His legs were heavy, like someone had replaced his muscles with lead, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make himself move._

_He screamed and the scene shifted. Snoke stood before him now, eyes wild with madness, they glinted yellow in the dim lighting. He held in place between them, a cruel hand gripped his father’s hair while the other held a knife to his throat. Han didn’t look scared, just sad._

_“Come home, Ben. Please.”_

_Ben wanted to say yes, he wanted to promise he would. But no sound came out._

_Instead, it was Snoke’s voice that split the silence. “Prove to me you are stronger than your pathetic family, become the knight you were meant to be.”_

_Before he could stop himself, Ben felt his arm reach for his sword and despite the ragged wail in his heart, he swiftly ran his sword right through his father. Han barely made a sound, he reached forward and touched Ben’s cheek._

_Ben could feel the tears streaming down his face, but it hardly mattered. Han crumpled to the floor as the life drained out of him._

_“Welcome to the new order, Kylo Ren,” Snoke smiled at him, revealing bloodied teeth._

Ben woke with a start. He clapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing. He didn’t want Rey to wake and witness this. It wasn’t a new, this nightmare. Ben fell victim to it most nights, but the sting never lessened. He still woke with his heart thundering in his ribs and his clothes soaked in cold sweat. 

He sat up and looked over at Rey, she was still asleep with her back to the fire. Ben breathed a sigh of relief. Rey seemed to be full of endless questions all ready, and he wasn’t ready to talk about his past. He was trying to let it die. 

Ben closed his eyes and focused on slowing his heart rate. It was too early to wake Rey, the darkness in the forest told him it was still too dangerous to walk through. He guessed he’d been asleep for a few hours. He rarely got more than a couple hours of sleep anyway, tonight was no exception. 

Despite his best efforts, his nightmares tended to linger, which prevented him from drifting off again. He hadn’t been in the room when Snoke killed his father. He’d been told that Snoke swung a mace at him, which had dented his shield and sent him flying to the floor. It wasn’t the blow that killed him, but his head hit the stone flagons with enough force to break his skull. 

Ben had been in the Great Hall with the other squires, awaiting their respective knights to emerge from their meeting when the rumble of chaos rumbled behind the closed doors of the meeting room. 

The doors swung open to reveal Snoke, who yelled “This kingdom will be mine, mark my words!” he threw something on the ground then vanished in a red explosion of smoke. 

Ben stared at the spot where his mentor had just vanished. The other squires, who had never liked him anyway, immediately began to whisper to each other while looking at Ben. Then Leia emerged and she looked small. His mother was tiny, especially standing next to him, but she never seemed small. She carried the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders, and always did it with such fierceness and determination, but it looked as though that had been drained out of her. 

“Ben,” she said quietly, effectively silencing the drone of whispers. 

At first, Ben rankled. He had taken a new name when he became Snoke’s squire, why could his mother never remember to use it in front of people? He almost spat out a rude retort when he saw the single tear cascade down his mother’s cheek. 

Then he saw his father’s limp body in the arms of his best friend and fellow knight. Sir Charles was the biggest of the knights, of any man Ben had ever seen really, a gentle giant who treated Ben as his own son. Ben watched as Sir Charles lay Han’s body atop the high table in the Great Hall. He had gone numb. Ben and his parents had always struggled to see eye to eye, especially in recent years. But he had never considered this moment. 

Distantly, he heard his mother speak to the gathered crowd. He thought maybe she was explaining what had happened, but he couldn’t really hear her. He didn’t really hear anything outside of his heart beating hollowly in his ears. 

Ben chewed his lip as the memory faded and shifted. If only the worst day of his life had ended then. 

Later that knight, the other squires cornered him in the library. He had long ago taken it as his refuge. It was quiet and far away from the matters of state that so often kept his parents busy and or arguing between themselves. No one bothered Ben in here, even the old librarian, Maz kept his long hours there a secret. Jocasta, on the other hand was snippy and short with him. Probably because he corrected her poor shelving skills all the time. 

Maz had long since retired for the night when the other squires found him. They said that Snoke had committed treason, and since Ben was his squire, he must have known what was going to happen. They called him a traitor and ganged up on him. 

Ben was on his own in a fight against half a dozen other young people his age, but he had bested them all in every training session. It wasn’t a resounding victory by any means, but he managed to escape without serious injury. 

Their anger and accusations rang in his ears as he climbed the tall staircase to his uncle’s chambers. He would lecture Ben about getting into a fistfight but Luke would at least heal his broken ribs during the scolding. 

“Luke?” Ben called as he knocked and opened the door. Ben winced as he pushed the door open, the adrenaline was starting to wear off and he could practically feel the bruises raising along his skin. 

“What are you doing here?” 

There was an edge in Luke’s voice that Ben didn’t recognize. His uncle was so calm usually–frustratingly calm. He was forever calling on Ben to take up more serious meditation as a way to ‘release his anger’. 

“I...I need help.” 

“Did you know what Snoke was going to do?” Luke spun to face him, there was a fury behind his eyes that scared Ben. 

“No, no I didn’t,” Ben took a step back. He could feel magic tingling down his spine, something was wrong. 

“If you had have told us what he was going to to, we could have stopped it, Ben! Your father would still be alive!” 

A bolt of lightning cracked through the sky. He felt power rolling from his uncle in a way he hadn’t ever felt before. A spark lit at Luke’s fingertips and Ben’s heart stopped. 

His uncle thought he had a hand in his father’s death. That he knew Snoke was going to attempt regicide and a coup for control of Camelot. Luke took a step closer and Ben’s magic exploded from him. Books and furniture flew around the room and descended upon Luke. Ben flew down the stairs, he didn’t pause long enough to see if he was being chased. To see if he would be arrested and hanged for treason. 

He didn’t stop running until he was safe within the tangled branches of the forbidden forest. 

Ben was lost in the memory, falling deeper into the past he tried so hard to let go of. Even now, years later, he hadn’t been able to let go. He _should_ have known what Snoke was planning. If he had been smarter, paid more attention, surely the signs would have been there. Han was dead because Ben didn’t see what his master truly was. 

It was only when Rey mumbled in her sleep and turned over that he returned to the present. The light had shifted to the cold blue of the early morning. He might as well start on breakfast now. 

He looked over at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful in sleep, he could see freckles on her nose as the glow from the fire lit her face. For all her annoying questions, it was amusing watching her eyes grow wide as she took in as much of the forest as she could. He guessed she hadn’t spent much time outside of whatever estate she worked in. Her hands were calloused like she was used to hard work, but whatever hardships she had endured – including being chased by two of Snoke’s metal guards – hadn’t managed to break her spirit. She wasn’t scared of him, and he imagined she would be something fierce to behold when she was truly angry. 

Ben shook himself. _Stop imagining that you can have any kind of relationship with her. You won’t see her after tomorrow. She’ll hate you when she finds out who you are._

The sooner he got Rey out of the forest, the sooner he could go back to his life of cursed solitude. Already Rey seemed to hold great esteem for Leia, surely that would extend to Han as well. She would be horrified to learn that Snoke had been Ben’s trusted mentor and guide for so many years. If he was lucky, she would never find out that she had spent days in the company of a wanted traitor. She would likely suspect him of being monstrous too. 

For a moment, Ben saw the revulsion that would fill her eyes, and it was more than he could bear. He blinked and the vision slipped away. No, it would be better if she never knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I didn't realize how many people loved Quest for Camelot as much as I do - I hope this story is worthy!!
> 
> come say hi on twitter @alderaanbby and feast your eyes on [this amazing moodboard made by Romy](https://twitter.com/alderaanbby/status/1337829773846822913)


	3. I see the sun

Rey woke to a soft string of curses. She sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes then turned to Ben who was busy with something near the fire. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice rough with sleep. 

Ben jumped and turned to look at her. “How long have you been awake?” 

“You were swearing.” Rey scooted closer to the fire. It was hard to tell under the dense canopy of the forest, but it seemed like it was still relatively early in the morning. 

“Sorry, burnt my fingers turning the toast.” 

“You made breakfast?” Rey peaked around to look at what he was doing. It was a simple fare of bread and cheese, but it was a feast for her eyes. 

“Don’t get too excited. There would be more if you hadn’t ruined my fishing net.” 

Rey opened her mouth to argue _once again_ that she didn’t do it on purpose, but one look in his eyes told her he was teasing. Instead, she rather embarrassingly blushed when he handed her the warmed bread and chunk of cheese that had melted slightly. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. It was surprisingly good, not that Rey would have minded either way. But she didn’t expect such a luxuriously soft slice of bread in the middle of a cursed forest. 

“Where did you get this?” she said inelegantly around a mouthful. Rey looked around, she realized that Ben hadn’t been carrying a bag or anything yesterday. 

Ben shrugged, “magic.” 

Rey’s eyes went wide, “you can _magic_ food? Just like pull it out of thin air?” For someone who had never been sure if she was going to be lucky enough to eat that day, this concept was probably the most amazing thing she’d ever heard. 

“Not out of thin air,” Ben sat back with his own portion. “You can’t create something from nothing. I had this stored at my house, I was able to bring it here using magic. To conjure something like that you have to know where it is and preferably, picture it in place. I couldn’t, for example, bring a cured ham from the castle because I wouldn’t be able to visualize the kitchen well enough.” 

Rey didn’t know that while it wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. 

Rey deflated a little, that was disappointing. But she supposed that even magic had to have its limits. 

“So you couldn’t just summon Excalibur to us then?” 

Ben shook his head around a too big bite of bread and cheese. After a big swallow he answered properly. “No, I know what it looks like well enough, but I have no idea where it is in the forest. Maybe if the user was powerful enough and had a strong personal connection to the item it would be possible. But it would require extraordinary focus and control,” he mused, seemingly more to himself than Rey. 

“How did you learn to use magic?” Rey picked the last of her toast crumbs off her shirt and ate them. 

Ben shoved the last bite of toast in his mouth and it seemed to Rey like it was an avoidance tactic. But she patiently waited for him to finish chewing. 

“It runs in my family.” 

“So its genetic, it can’t be learned?” the smallest pang of disappointment rang in Rey’s stomach. 

Ben waved a hand over the fire, dousing it entirely. He didn’t look at her while he answered, instead he stood and waited for Millie to pick the correct direction. 

“Its not necessarily about genetics. My family is just...Anyone can be born with the power to use magic. But it does take practice. A person could be born the most powerful user on earth, but without discipline and study, they’d never reach their true potential.” Ben’s words sounded rehearsed, like he was reciting something from memory. 

_Maybe something his own teacher had once drilled into him._

Rey didn’t know how right she was. 

Millie seemed to decide on a direction and flitted over to the path. Rey stood and brushed off her clothes. Her hips were a little sore from lying on the ground all night, but it was easy to put the niggling pain aside. 

“When did you know you had magic?” Rey hoped it wasn’t a rude question, but she was curious. Magic users had never been real to her, just part of fairytales told to children. 

Ben looked over at her when she caught up to his loping pace. There was a look in his eyes she couldn’t decipher as he considered her question. “I don’t know. It was always there I guess. I don’t remember not having it.” 

There was something sad about his voice when he answered. Rey didn’t know what to say. 

________________

They continued on in silence until Ben grabbed the back of her shirt. “Careful!” 

Rey stumbled back against him. “What on ear-” 

“That plant will give you a rash. A bad one. Trust me when I say you don’t want to get it anywhere on you,” Ben redirected her to a clear path. 

“See the shape, it’s sort of soft jagged edge? It always comes in groups of three leaves. But it can be green or red in the autumn. It can also grow as a bush, tree, vine, or as undergrowth. The leaves have an oil that is incredibly difficult to get off. But you can also get it from the vines, twigs, and the roots. Just stay away from it.” He glared at the small, unassuming plant. 

There was a conviction in Ben’s voice that Rey guessed he’d had the misfortune of experiencing that rash personally. She nodded and continued down the path, keeping her eyes peeled for any similar plants. 

For all his surly behavior, Rey was glad she had Ben with her. Every tree and path looked the same to her. One mile of dense, dark forest just bled into the next. But Ben moved through with ease, he’s steps were sure, even if his gait was heavy and a little duck footed at times. Millie would appear in front of them occasionally, like she wanted to make sure her human charges weren’t straying from her chosen direction. 

Rey was starting to get bored when Millie flew down and landed on Ben’s shoulder. A shudder ran through the bird and then Rey noticed an abject change in the scenery. The dense, green forest was no more. The thick, leafy detritus gave way to hard packed sand. The sudden brightness and openness was unsettling. Rey felt very exposed and wanted to back up into the (albeit dangerous) embrace of the forest. 

“Dragon country.” 

Rey’s heart stopped, she moved closer to Ben immediately. “You’re not serious.” 

_Please don’t be serious. Dragons? Really?_

He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could make a sound, a shadow passed over them. Rey looked up and saw a glittering red underbelly and leathery wings that must have spanned at least 50 feet. For something so large, it moved silently through the air. Even a gentle flap of those enormous wings barely made a sound. 

Ben backed them up against a tree. The sparse branches provided little cover and Rey stood stock still until the dragon passed out of sight. 

It was only when Ben exhaled that she realized she had been gripping his arm. She let go and leaned back against the tree trunk. 

“We have to go this way?” Ben asked Millie, who didn’t budge from his shoulder. 

“There’s no way around?” whispered Rey. Logically, she knew that whispering was a little ridiculous, but she couldn’t reconcile that part of her brain with the part that was still reeling from the revelation that dragons were real. 

Ben looked down at her, seemingly realizing their closeness for the first time and took a step back. 

_Pity_ , thought Rey before she could stop herself. 

“Dragon country stretches through the middle of the forest, a scar of rocky sandstone that cuts through the trees for 100 leagues at least. Going around would take weeks.” 

“Right. So we go through?” It wasn’t really a question, but she asked it like it was. 

“Not much choice if we’re going to get you to Leia in time.” 

_Leia? He used the Queen’s first name like he knew her._ But Rey didn’t have time to ponder that thought because Ben was already cutting a path through the jagged rocks. 

“Wait for me!” she hissed. 

They descended down into the canyon as silently as they could. Ben kept them close to the canyon wall, hoping it provided enough cover for the occasional passing dragon. 

Now that Rey’s terror had (sort of) passed, she was becoming fascinated with the flying beasts. They were huge. Their size defied logic, how could something that big stay up in the air so effortlessly? 

Rey was too busy watching a grey dragon pass overhead that she didn’t notice Ben had stopped. For the second time, she walked straight into his back and let out a small ‘oof’ as she hit a warm wall of muscle. 

“What is it?” she whispered. 

“Shh, I’m trying to listen,” he hissed back. 

Rey strained her ears. 

“Come on, stay quiet,” said Ben. 

When the path bottomed out, he ducked behind a small rock. Rey wanted to giggle at the sight of Millie ducking from her perch on Ben’s shoulder. But making any kind of noise felt like a bad idea, so she just followed and crouched behind him. 

“ _Look,”_ he mouthed, and pointed to a figure in the distance. 

It was a griffin. 

Snoke’s griffin. 

“Ben–” 

“I know.” 

“The rest are probably not far behind, we need to get out of here.” 

Just as Rey finished speaking, a distant clanging rang through the air. The metal guards were here, and Snoke was probably with them. 

As quickly as they could without attracting the attention of either Snoke’s contingent or the fire-breathing lizards who’s land they were in, Ben and Rey ran through the canyon. 

Ben pulled Rey into a small cavern. If he hadn’t reached out and grabbed her wrist with a vice-like grip she would have run straight past the tiny opening. She wasn’t even sure how they were both going to fit, it seemed to narrow dramatically as it went deeper into the canyon wall. It wasn’t a deep cave, but it would have to be enough. 

But given how difficult it was to see from the path, there was a possibility that Snoke’s contingent would go straight past them. If they didn’t though… 

“Ben, you do realize that if they see us, we’re trapped,” Rey hissed. He still hadn’t let her go, but she wasn’t complaining. His warm hand was the only thing keeping her fear at bay. 

“Yes, thank you, I do realize that. But as soon as they came around that last corner, they would have had a clear view of us. At least there’s a chance they will pass by this cave. They have no reason to suspect we’re hiding here in the first place.” 

Rey bit her lip. It was a gamble to be sure, but Ben was right. As far as either of them knew, Snoke or his guard’s hadn’t seen them. 

“Here, we’ll be hidden by this rock, even if they do glance in.” Ben gestured to a large outcropping that spanned from the ceiling to the ground. It acted almost as a room divider, they’d be completely hidden from anyone looking in the mouth of the cave. 

It would be cramped though, even for one person. And certainly a person as large as Ben. 

The clang of the metal guards was getting louder, they were out of options. Rey shifted so Ben was holding her hand now, not just her wrist, then pulled him behind the outcropping with her. Millie came to land on his shoulder. She didn’t seem thrilled about it, but she was quiet and didn’t seem to be digging her talons into Ben. 

Rey was right – it was cramped. 

She pressed herself into the rock wall as far as she could, it wasn’t a smooth face and there were edges that stuck into her back. Ben stepped close to her, but when she looked around him she could see he wasn’t totally behind the safety of the wall so she tugged him closer. 

They collided and a small ‘oof’ escaped both of them. Ben braced a hand on the rock wall so he wasn’t leaning all of his weight on her. They waited in silence. Rey willed her heart rate to slow. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was the fear of being found or the fact that Ben’s whole body was pressed to hers. He was solid and warm, and she felt safe sheltered here against him. 

Now is definitely not the time to go all moon-eyed, Rey chastised herself. Besides, he was clear about the fact that he was only helping you so you’d get out of his hair. 

He has really nice hair, the unhelpful part of her brain supplied. 

The metal clanging grew louder. Snoke’s contingent was just outside the mouth of the cave. This time, Rey knew the cause of her increased heartbeat. Ben moved impossibly closer and before she could stop herself, Rey leaned her forehead against his chest. 

He squeezed her hand as the clanging stopped outside the mouth of the cave. They were safely hidden behind the outcropping. Someone would have to walk to the very back of the cave then look to their left to spot them. But it also meant that neither Ben nor Rey could see what was happening outside. 

Rey’s heart stopped altogether when muffled voiced drifted back to them. 

Stars above, if they decide to make camp here we’re going to be stuck like this for hours. 

The familiar raspy voice of Snoke echoed down the cave. “Well, does any of this look familiar?” 

Beneath her, Rey felt Ben stop breathing. She glanced up at him, but his eyes were focused on a spot above her head. It was hard to tell in the dark, but he looked like he was miles away. 

For the first time since she’d met him, he looked scared. 

She gripped his hand tightly and placed her other hand over his heart. She couldn’t think of anything comforting to say. Which was just as well, drawing any attention back here could mean their deaths. 

“I think I dropped it before I got here,” came the griffin’s answer. “It’s hard to tell on the ground.” 

“You think?” 

“It was definitely before,” the griffin corrected. 

There was more murmuring that Rey couldn’t make out but then came the roar of a dragon. 

Shit, if they come back here to hide from the dragon we’re dead. 

Ben seemed to have the same realization, there was panic in his eyes. 

Rey’s mind raced, she had to get them out of here. Ben hadn’t been scared when he faced Snoke’s guards, but there was something about Snoke himself that was setting him off. Rey was of course curious, but there was no time for questions, she had to think. 

Another dragon roar shook the canyon and Rey didn’t have any idea how they were going to get out of this one. 

Then she felt a breeze cut across her arm. How… 

Rey felt along the wall at her back, she moved further along but Ben’s steel grip on her hand stopped her in her tracks. His chest was heaving now, like he was about to start hyperventilating. 

Rey moved as close as she could too him and rose up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. 

“There’s a way out of here, there’s a gap in the wall, come on.” 

“What if it doesn’t lead anywhere except further underground?” he breathed. 

“Then we’ll be better hidden. Anything has to be better than–“ 

Rey was interrupted as another roar echoed down the cave along with the sounds of weapons being drawn. 

She placed her hand back on Ben’s chest, his heart was beating wildly. His fear should scare her, but oddly, it gave her focus. She would get them out of this. He’d saved her, now it was her turn. 

Ben took a deep breath and loosened his grip on her hand, “okay.” 

Carful not to disturb any loose rocks on the ground, Rey led Ben along the rock wall until she felt the opening. It would be a tight fit for his frame, but as long as he didn’t panic, they’d be fine. 

There was a cacophonous rumble as Snoke’s men started fighting at least one dragon. Possibly more. Rey heard the whoosh of fire just as Ben slipped through the opening in the wall. 

She let out a relieved sigh then turned to see that their new hiding place was a much larger cavern. The air was slightly stale, but not completely so. For now, she was going to pretend that was a sure sign there was another exit out of here. 

They walked through the cave, pausing only for a moment as Rey stared at strange glowing worms hanging from the ceiling. She wanted to be grossed out at their strange little bodies, but it was too amazing. She’d never heard of anything that could generate its own light. Certainly a useful skill if one lived this deep underground. 

The tension in Ben’s shoulder’s seemed to lesson slightly, but neither of them opted to stop holding hands. Ben seemed to need it, and Rey certainly wasn’t complaining about the way her hand felt small and safe in his. 

Shortly they came to a fork, two dark openings within the cavern and Rey had absolutely no idea which one to choose. 

“What now?” asked Ben. 

Rey dropped his hand and immediately felt cold at the loss. But she stepped towards one tunnel then the other. 

“Its this way,” she pointed to the tunnel on the left. 

“How on earth do you know that?” Ben raised his eyebrows skeptically. 

“The air smells better down this way,” she shrugged. “When it doubt, follow your nose.” 

Ben stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head and following her down her chosen tunnel. They didn’t have to walk for long before there was a marked difference in the light. Millie flew in front of them and squawked happily. A few more steps and daylight streamed in through a curtain of vines. 

A huge grin filled Rey’s face. 

“Always follow your nose, huh?” There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. Somehow Rey felt like it was because he wasn’t quite sure he remembered how. 

“That’s right,” Rey answered brightly. She reached for his hand again and pulled the vines out of the way. 

They were out of Dragon Country and back beneath the shelter of the forest canopy. Rey breathed in the now familiar smell of damp earth and fallen leaves. It was so different to everything she knew in Jakku, and she didn’t think she’d ever tire of it. 

Even if this forest would try to eat her alive. 

She had Ben to ensure that wouldn’t happen. 

Now that they were out of immediate danger, the questions that had been on Rey’s mind since the appearance of Snoke were let loose. 

“You’ve come across Snoke before?” Based on his reaction to hearing his voice, Rey knew Ben had some history wit the vile man, but it seemed the most polite way to ease into such a conversation. 

The tension returned to his shoulders. “Yes.” 

Rey opened her mouth to ask more questions but Ben let out a deep sigh. 

“Its not a nice story, Rey. Trust me when I tell you, you don’t want to know.” He glanced briefly at her and the pain she glimpsed in his eyes was enough to keep her from pressing the issue. 

What right do you have to his personal history anyway? chided a voice in her head. You know what it’s like to guard a past you don’t want to talk about. 

“Okay.” 

But she didn’t let go of his hand. 

And neither did he let go of hers. 

It was late afternoon when Rey broke their companionable silence. “Millie, to you think we’re close to the sword?” 

The falcon made a noise Rey couldn’t decipher, so she looked to Ben for help. He nodded, but unless Rey was much mistaken, he almost looked...disappointed. 

Before she could ask, she stumbled and fell into a ditch. 

Rey clumsily got to her feet, cursing while she dusted off her clothes. She felt her cheeks redden. She _shouldn’t_ be embarrassed but some deep part of her didn’t like looking stupid in front of Ben. Rey risked a glance up at him but his eyes were so wide, she forgot about her girlish worries. 

“What is it?” 

“You’re standing in a footprint.” 

“What?” Rey spun around. She was indeed standing in the middle of a deep footprint. She couldn’t imagine what kind of creature would be so heavy as to carve such a mark in the ground. It was eight feet across, at least. 

“It’s a mountain ogre.” 

The look in Ben’s eyes told her this was _not_ a creature you wanted to cross. She looked around once more. She didn’t know anything about mountain ogres but nothing this size that lived in a dangerous forest could be good. 

“Come on, we should move,” Ben reached down to help her out. 

Once Rey was back on level ground, Millie squawked at them. She had chosen a path. The bird was flapping insistently, they must be close. 

They approached an overhang, not unlike the one that had caused Rey to fall, quite literally, into Ben’s life. But this one was much larger, the drop was at least 50 feet, if not more. Rey didn’t think she was afraid of heights, but in truth she’d never really come across them before. Fixing the thatched roof on Plutt’s run down manor really didn’t compare to staring down into the maw of a cliff edge like this. She shuddered and took a step back. 

Rey looked over at Ben to see if he was as shaken as she was – _of course he wouldn’t be, he literally lives in a death forest._

But Ben wasn’t looking down, well, not down like she was. He was looking straight into the rocky crag in the middle of the open glen. 

Which was _moving_. 

It wasn’t a collection of boulders. It was an ogre. 

And it was massive. 

Ben and Rey looked over at Millie who had settled on a scraggly tree just barely hanging on to life at the edge of the cliff. The falcon looked down at the ogre and back at them. 

“Really?” Ben eyed Millie who seemed perfectly calm about the fact that her chosen route would take them through a giant ogre’s den. 

The grinding noise of great stones moving against each other filled the air. The ogre flopped onto his back and let out a great snore. The exhale was powerful enough to reach their overlook point. Rey grimaced as the smell of foul breath ruffled their hair. 

But then she saw it. 

“Ben, look!” she whispered excitedly. 

It was Excalibur. Sticking up in the grass next to the ogre’s head 

Millie ruffled her feathers. A couple of days ago, Rey wouldn’t have thought it possible for a bird to look smug, but this falcon certainly managed it with ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early - its my birthday and the winter solstice, so everyone gets a treat 
> 
> I hope you're not too disappointed that I haven't included devon and cornwall :// I had visions of 3PO and R2, but it ended up being too silly for the tone i'm going for 
> 
> I need motivation to finish the last chapter, come yell encouraging things on twitter @alderaanbby


	4. we can't stop what we have begun

“Can you lift it up using magic?” Rey asked, not taking her eyes off the sword. The mass of boulders that made up the ogre shifted slightly. Rey had never seen such a being. The magic in the Forbidden Forest continued to surprise and astonish her. 

“No, it has a protection spell that prevents it from being summoned by magic.” What Ben didn’t say was that anyone allied with the Skywalker bloodline could summon it. Not least because he didn’t want her to know who he was; but mostly because he wasn’t a Skywalker anymore. He wasn’t worthy of the future he had exiled himself from. Skywalker blood or not, that sword wouldn’t answer to him anymore. He wouldn’t be surprised if Luke had somehow cursed it against him. 

“Well, I suppose we had better get down there. No time to lose,” Rey walked over to where Millie was waiting. 

There was a narrow path, a deer trail really, that wound down into the open glen. 

And the sleeping ogre. 

Ben prayed to anyone who would still listen to him to keep the ogre sleeping until they were clear. But knowing his luck, and Rey’s penchant for falling into danger, he wasn’t holding out much hope that this operation would go smoothly. 

Occasionally the ogre shifted and they froze in place. There was nowhere to hide on the exposed path. If even one stony eyelid lifted, they were in trouble. But blessedly, they reached the bottom without incident. 

Excalibur was only a few steps away. He watched with a slight smile on his lips at the wonder in Rey’s eyes. Her gaze drifted over every part of the sword and back again like she couldn’t believe she was standing this close to such a legendary relic. 

She took half a step forward before looking back at him. 

He only nodded, _go on_. She didn’t need to know how reluctant he was to touch the sword. If Luke had cursed it against him, there was no telling what could happen. And even if there was no new curse, he wasn’t worthy of Excalibur. 

Not anymore. 

Rey closed one of her hands around the hilt and pulled it slowly from the grass. It glowed faintly blue – not as brightly as he knew the sword was capable of being, but the sight of it took his breath away. A warmth he didn’t recognize grew in his chest. 

_Rey had magic._

“Oh,” Rey gasped quietly, “I didn’t know it did that.” 

Ben opened his mouth to her that it doesn’t do that for everyone but he was silenced by the incoming sound of clanging metal. 

The ogre turned over, shaking the ground as they got comfortable amidst the new noise. 

Rey stumbled slightly, but thankfully held her feet. 

“We have to go, now,” Ben whispered urgently. They had been entirely too close to Snoke and his guards while they were in Dragon Country and Ben had no desire to relive that experience. 

And if Snoke saw him, Rey would likely learn the truth of who he was. 

Millie flapped above their heads and took off in the direction of their new path. Rey turned to follow the falcon and Ben was right behind her. 

“KYLO REN!” a gravelly voice boomed across the glen. 

Ben’s blood turned to ice in his veins. 

They were too late. Snoke had seen them. 

“That sword doesn’t belong to you, girl,” he sneered down at them. 

Ben stepped in front of her before he could register choosing to do so. 

“It certainly doesn’t belong to you,” Rey snarled behind him. 

Snoke acted as if Rey hadn’t spoken. “Kylo, be a good lad and bring me what is rightfully mine. Do what you want with the girl, but Excalibur belongs to me.” 

“Ben?” Rey asked. “Who is Kylo?” 

He hated the tremor in her voice. 

“I am not a patient man, Kylo. I don’t have all day.” 

One of Snoke’s guards nocked and arrow and pointed it down at him. He shifted to make sure his body was squarely between her and Snoke. 

“Follow Millie, she’ll take you to Camelot. Don’t stop for anything, just run,” Ben said quietly, not taking his eyes off the metal guards. 

“I am not leaving you alone,” Rey answered stubbornly. He could picture the way her nose was scrunched as she poised herself for an argument. 

“We don’t have time for this, Rey. Just go,” he said urgently. At this point he was ready to use magic to force her down the path Millie had indicated. 

He watched as Snoke turned to give his guards orders. Loud clanging filled the air as the guards marched single file down the narrow trail. 

This time, the ogre woke at the noise. With an angry yell, the mass of boulders sat up and looked around for the source of the offending noise. 

The metal guards froze on the path. But it was too late, the ogre had seen them. With one great grey hand, it swiped them all off the path and they fell in a cacophonous tangle at the bottom of the glen. Seemingly satisfied at the new quiet, the ogre flopped back on his side and resumed snoring. 

The ogre had reduced one threat, but he still needed to get Rey and Excalibur out of Snoke’s reach. As long as he kept himself in front of her, Snoke’s bowman couldn’t hurt her. 

“Go now, Rey!” 

“Not without you!” she wrapped a hand around his arm. 

“You can’t run from me, Kylo Ren! I’m the only one you can turn to. Your family wants nothing to do with you.” 

Ben looked up at his former master. 

“You know I’m right.” 

The guard next to him pulled back his arm on the bow. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. “Please.” 

It was the please that did him in. 

Ben focused on the earthy outcrop that Snoke was standing on. He let his magic surge through him, looking for the weak points, the cracks in the earth, fissures in the stone. He exhaled and his magic expanded, the overhang trembled then came loose, slowly it tipped towards the glen, then began its quick descent into the ogre’s lair. 

Angry at the new noise interrupting it’s slumber, the ogre roared and started swinging at the metal guards who had found their feet again. 

He didn’t wait to watch Snoke and his bowman hit the ground, he turned into Rey and they both sprinted for the exit that Millie was hovering over. 

Just before they cleared the opening, Ben heard an arrow whizz through the air. Without hesitating, he threw a shield of air around Rey. 

But the arrow wasn’t for her. 

It lodged itself in his shoulder instead. 

He cried out and stumbled. 

“Ben!” Rey skidded to a halt. 

“Go, get out of here before they follow us.” Ben waved at her to leave him, he’d make sure no one could go after her. 

“I told you, I’m not leaving you alone. Now come on,” Rey shoved Excalibur into the belt around her waist then tucked herself under his good arm. 

She was stronger than she looked, but even so, Ben was much bigger than her. He helped her help him to his feet and they took off as quickly as they could. 

The pain in his shoulder was searing, he needed to get the arrow out and soon. He could only pray that it hadn’t been poisoned. 

Ben wasn’t entirely sure how far they traveled, it took all his focus to keep upright as Rey followed the winding path of the falcon as she guided them through the forest. He could only trust that she would choose a path that kept them hidden from Snoke and his guards. 

Millie led them to a shallow cave that was hidden behind a thick curtain of vines. A cold rain had started to fall heavily as they left the ogre’s lair. And as sorry as he was that Rey was cold and shivering, he was grateful for the deluge. It would hide their tracks and make it harder for anyone to follow their path. 

Rey parted the vines and helped Ben sit near the wall of the cave. The chill of the stone seeped through his clothes, but it was almost welcome against the heat radiating from his wounded shoulder. 

“Do you have anything to bite on?” she asked around chattering teeth. 

“I...what?” 

He lit a magic fire within a small divot in the floor. There was a risk that someone would see the glow behind the vines, but he couldn’t let them get hypothermia either. The fire wasn’t as warm as it would be using real wood, but until he could get this arrow out of his shoulder, it was the best he could come up with. 

“So you don’t bite your tongue when I pull the arrow out,” she clarified. 

“Oh, you don’t have to...I can do it.” 

“And just how are you supposed to reach it without causing more damage?” Rey moved so she was closer to the fire, but put her hands on her lips like she was prepared to argue her case until he gave in. 

“Magic, remember?” he answered with a smug smile. Or at least, what he hoped was a smug smile. Given the amount of pain radiating from his shoulder, it was possible that it was more of a grimace. 

“See if you can find some athelas leaves. They’ll help reduce the risk of infection.” Ben described the leaves to Rey who promptly left with Millie. 

He could have used magic to summon some athelas from his stash at his camp, but removing the arrow wouldn’t be pretty and he didn’t want an audience. 

Ben could feel the iron point deep in the muscle tissue of his shoulder, even the slightest movement was excruciating. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see how much of the wooden shaft was visible – assuming it was a standard size, there was quite a bit buried in his skin. Ben closed his eyes and allowed himself to fully feel the arrow inside his shoulder. 

Ben swore viciously. It was too deep. He was going to have to push it through rather than pull it out. 

This was going to be severely unpleasant. 

He used magic to shear the wooden shaft off as close to his skin as possible then took a deep breath and forced the rest of the arrow through to the other side before he could hesitate. Ben shuddered and groaned when the broken arrow clattered to the stone floor. 

He pressed his good hand against the new wound under his clavicle and leaned back against the cave wall. 

Ben wasn’t sure much time had passed before Rey came back with the leaves. It was possible that he wasn’t entirely conscious but Rey’s cursing brought him back to the land of the living. 

“Ben! Why didn’t you wait for help!” Rey kneeled next to him and gently peeled the bloodstained shirt away from the wound. 

Ben hissed as the dried blood pulled away from his skin. “Roll the leaves in your hands, it releases the oils.” His eyes drooped without warning, it was possible he’d lost more blood than he thought. 

“Okay, now what?” The sweet smell of the athelas oil filled the air. 

“I need to press it to both sides then I can close the wounds,” Ben held his hand out to receive the crushed leaves, but before he could open his eyes, he felt Rey place the leaves on both sides of his shoulder. 

He inhaled as an ice cold feeling shot through his shoulder. The leaves worked quickly to calm inflammation and (hopefully) purge all risk of infection. The cold gave him enough energy to stitch the holes up with magic. 

Task done, he leaned heavily against the cave wall again. 

“Its over?” Rey asked softly, slowly removing the leaves from his shoulder. 

“Yeah. It’ll be a little stiff for a while, but its over.” Ben peaked over at Rey, who if he wasn’t mistaken, looked very relieved. And a little pale. 

“You’ll be okay?” 

“Mhm,” Ben closed his eyes and let his head fall against the wall. Between the injury and the use of complex magic in a weakened state, he was tired. 

“Ben?” Rey reached forward and placed a hand on his cheek. Her hand was chilled from being out in the rain. Ben opened his eyes to find her worried gaze. He hadn’t noticed before the threads of green that ran through her eyes. She really was beautiful. 

“I’m fine,” he assured her, and shook himself out of his momentary reverie. 

“Okay,” she let out a relieved sigh then sat down on the other side of him and leaned her head against his good shoulder. “You had me worried. Who else would pull me out of the next lightning sand pit I fall into?” 

Ben huffed an amused laugh, “I’m sure if you asked nicely, an R.O.U.S. would help.” 

Rey looked up at him sharply, “You told me they weren’t real!” 

“I did, didn’t I?” 

“Hmph,” Rey settled back against his shoulder. 

If it wasn’t for the lingering throb in his shoulder, Ben would be quite happy to stay like this forever. But he knew Rey would have questions soon enough. 

How much more time would he have before she learned the truth and left? They were almost out of the forest now. Millie could guide her safely to Camelot. Rey didn’t need him anymore. Nor would she want him. 

“Are you hungry?” Rey asked after a while. 

“Give me a few more minutes and I think I can summon some food from my camp.” Ben wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to summon that much across such a distance, but he would have to try. 

“No, you rest. I’ll find us something,” Rey stood and went to leave their little shelter. 

“Millie, go with her, make sure she isn’t going to poison us.” 

Rey shot him a withering glare and then left. 

There was a faint buzzing under his skin as he watched the curtain of vines settle back into place. He didn’t know exactly what it was, but it felt like...an awakening. Like the revelation of Rey’s magic had stirred something in the air. 

In such a short time, she had wrecked such havoc on his life. Before her sudden entrance into his quiet routine, Ben had been content with his existence. He was alone, far away from old pain, hateful stares and accusations. There was no one left to disappoint, the forest protected him. 

Rey had unknowingly changed at that. For the first time in a long time, he wanted something. But of course, it was beyond his reach. 

________________

The questions started the next morning. 

“Why did Snoke call you Kylo Ren?” 

Ben froze while stretching his injured arm. He knew she would ask eventually, Rey seemed to be an endless source of curiosity and questions. However, this was going to be a more difficult conversation than explaining the dangers and properties of certain forest plants. 

“I was his squire.” 

“You told me your name was Ben,” her brow was furrowed, her voice guarded. 

“It is. Kylo Ren was a name I chose for myself. I was trying to distance myself from my family legacy. I wanted to be my own person.” 

“You didn’t like your parents?” Rey asked quietly. 

There was a sadness in her eyes that Ben felt probably went beyond his story. 

“I...its complicated. My...my mother is Queen Organa.” 

Rey’s eyes went wide, “Your family _founded_ Camelot. You’re… you’re Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo?” 

Ben took a deep breath, it had been a long time since anyone called him a prince. “I’m just Ben now.” 

“But you disappeared. When your father died, when Snoke…” Ben’s blood went cold as he watched the realization dawn on her face. 

“You were his squire. Did you know what he was going to do?” 

“No,” Ben answered quickly. “No, I didn’t know until they brought my father’s body into the Great Hall and announced Snoke’s exile. No one believed me. Even my uncle thought I was a traitor. I left in the middle of the night.” He pushed the memory of his uncle’s fury back into the recesses of his mind and refocused on the woman in front of him. 

Rey stepped towards him, but Ben retreated. He had hoped to avoid this particular conversation. Two days ago it would have been because he wanted to be left alone, unknown and forgotten. Now...now it was because he didn’t want to be without her. 

But she would have a better chance of success in Camelot if she arrived without him. She deserves better than his exile. 

“You have to take Excalibur back to the Queen. Millie will show you the way. I can’t enter the castle walls.” 

Ben eyed the sword lying next to the fire. He kept a measured distance between it and him, like it was a snake threatening to bite him. 

“The sword warmed to you, Rey. Ask Leia why it turns blue. And just...do me one favor?” 

“Ben,” Rey started, she tried to reach for him again but he backed away. 

“Don’t go back to wherever it was you escaped from. You deserve better. Leia will offer you a place in the palace if you ask. Stay there, enjoy your life. ” 

Millie flew over to his good shoulder. She flashed him a disapproving look before digging her talons through the leather of his jacket. 

“Keep her safe, Millie. You know the way back,” Ben reached up to stroke the soft feathers of the falcon’s chest. Millie flew back to Rey and he turned to go. 

“Ben, wait you can’t leave. Please!” 

“Don’t tell anyone you know me, it’ll be better that way.” Ben didn’t turn as he melted into the forest and disappeared. 

Ben reappeared in his camp and sank to his knees. Using magic to move across so many miles was dangerous in his weakened state. 

Rey would be celebrated as a hero. Leia would train her well as a knight or whatever else she wanted to be. She’d be safe in Camelot; much safer than if anyone knew she had been in his company. 

His chest felt hollow in a way that had nothing to do with his physical injury. She deserved more than he could give her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh there was something I wanted to add here and now that the time has come of course I can't remember it
> 
> bird app: @alderaanbby


	5. our two hearts are one

Rey stared at the spot where Ben had vanished. Gone in the blink of an eye, he left her alone. 

She clenched her jaw as tears formed in her eyes. Rey sniffed and turned back into the cave. Her chest felt hollow. She should have seen this coming, people leaving her behind was nothing new under the sun. 

Last night, she would have sworn there was something between them, a friendship at least. Clearly, she was mistaken. 

“Let’s go, Millie. We need to get Excalibur back to the Queen.” She waited until the falcon had taken off down the path before she wiped her eyes. All her life, she had been careful never to show any weakness. She wasn’t about to start now. 

Even to her relatively inexperienced eye, Rey could tell that they were reaching the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The trees were thinning and the air had changed. The smell of wet earth and decomposing leaves had shifted into something lighter. 

Rey ignored the way it clashed with the heaviness she felt. She had known Ben for all of two days. His choice to leave her shouldn’t hurt. But there it was, thumping away to match the throbbing ache in her shoulder. 

_Her shoulder?_ She stopped walking. But as she focused on the pain, it slipped away like water through cupped fingers. 

Millie called softly to her and Rey started walking again. She must have imagined the feeling. But surely she wasn’t imagining the way her skin seemed to buzz, it was like the low hum that accompanied a swarm of bees. Just distracting enough to pull focus, but not exactly uncomfortable. 

Rey was so focused on this strange new feeling, that she hardly noticed stepping out from the protective, albeit terrifying, embrace of the Forbidden Forest. The glare of the sun hurt her eyes after spending the morning under the shade of the canopy. When she blinked her eyes clear, what she saw in the distance took her breath away. 

_Camelot._

It was all white stone and tall towers, gleaming like a beacon across the distance. Rey grinned at the sight of it, she’d never seen such a large settlement. How many people could possibly live behind those walls? Surely more than she’d seen in her entire life. Before she could catch herself, Rey turned, wanting to share this moment with… 

_No. There was no one._

For a moment she almost thought she saw the shape of him in the distance but she blinked and it was just a shadow in the trees. She felt that strange tingle beneath her skin again and looked down at Excalibur resting against her hip. The blade was glowing faintly blue. Slowly, Rey closed her hand around the hilt, it was warm and seemed to match the pulse beneath her skin. 

Rey quickly let go. The world seemed to still and then start again as the sword lost its glow. 

She was so distracted that she didn’t notice Millie’s frantic calls as Rey crossed the final threshold of the forest and stepped out into the light. 

Only when the gravel from the road crunched under her boots did Rey look up at the falcon flapping in front of her. 

“What are you–” 

“What a pleasant surprise,” came a grimy voice to her right. 

Dread filled her as she turned to face Snoke and his host of metal guards. A small wagon train trailed behind them. A thud came from behind her as the griffin boxed her in. Desperately, Rey looked around for Millie but the falcon had already disappeared. Hopefully, she would reach the castle in time to warn the queen about Snoke’s imminent arrival. 

“No one to save you this time girl. You see just how weak Kylo Ren is, he left you rather than face his failures.” 

Anger boiled alongside her fear, “You know nothing,” she growled. 

“Foolish girl, I know him better than he knows himself. 

The buzzing returned to Rey’s skin, more intensely than ever, she reached for Excalibur just as she thought she heard Ben call her name. The sound was muffled, as if her ears had been filled with cotton in the last 10 seconds. 

The distraction was enough for the griffin to wrap a taloned hand around her sword arm. She could feel the beast’s hot breath on the back of her neck, but in all honesty, the sight in front of her was more frightening. 

Snoke inspected her as one might an animal at the market. “You have fire, I’ll give you that, girl. But still you have lost, hand over the sword.” 

Rey spat in his open hand instead. 

The crack of his blood red gauntlet across her cheek nearly sent Rey to her knees. Her vision swam as she fought to keep eye contact with Snoke. She refused to show any weakness before this vile man. 

“Fire. But still just a stupid girl,” Snoke wrenched the sword from her belt, nicking her side in the process. 

Rey clenched her teeth to keep from crying out as she felt a small amount of blood soak into her shirt. 

“You will never be worthy of Excalibur. I will not serve a false king.” Distantly, Rey was aware of something nagging in her brain, but she couldn’t afford to lose focus this time. She kept her eyes trained on Snoke. 

“The sword is already mine, girl. And so, the kingdom will fall to me soon enough.” Snoke turned to his guards, “throw her with the others. She can serve my court when the time comes.” 

Rey’s blood boiled as her hands were bound and she was led back to the wagons. The guards threw her into the lead one, being driven by Plutt. 

“Back so soon, eh? Couldn’t stand to be away from me,” Plutt gave her a leery once over. 

Before Rey could curse him, she guards threw her bodily into the wagon. She rolled and hit the opposite wall with a dull thud. 

“Rey! Are you okay?” 

She opened her eyes to find Finn standing over her. “I failed,” she answered quietly. “Snoke has Excalibur and I didn’t get to the Queen in time.” 

Finn helped her sit up against the wagon wall. Rey hissed as the movement stretched the wound at her side. She pressed her arm against it, hoping it would be enough to staunch the bleeding. 

“It’s not over ’til it's over, we could get out of this yet,” he answered. 

In the short time since she had known Finn his optimism had never failed. He was determined that there was a better life for him beyond the walls of the Jakku Estate. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that people from Jakku rarely made it out. 

“Finn,” she sighed. 

“Rey,” he countered. “You made it through the Forbidden Forest alone, you can’t tell me you’re going to give in now?” 

I wasn’t alone, she wanted to answer. But Ben had asked that she keep his secret. 

Ben. 

If Snoke achieved the worst today, then Ben would be the only one left with a legitimate claim to the throne. She needed to get a message to him. If Camelot fell, he was the kingdom’s only hope. 

Finn saw the gears turning in her mind, “You have a plan?” 

“Not in the least, but first I need to get my hands free, any ideas?” Rey looked to the other employees of the estate, no one else had their hands tied, which either meant Snoke hadn’t thought it necessary (unlikely) or they had gotten free. 

The cook produced a small knife from their boot and passed it to Finn. 

Once Rey’s ropes were cut she snuck to the front of the wagon, praying that the road stayed smooth and she crept perilously close to where Plutt was sitting. She peaked out through a gap in the canvas and saw they were approaching the castle gates. They would be inside the marketplace within minutes. 

What a time for Millie to disappear, she thought. Rey could only hope that the falcon had stayed out of sight long enough to fly ahead of them and warn the queen of the imminent danger. 

“Do you know how they’re going to do it?” 

“We’ve been on our own for most of the journey, Snoke and his guards were off chasing Excalibur.” 

And me, thought Rey grimly. 

“But I think they’re using Plutt as their way in. He doesn’t visit often, but as the landed gentry, his title is enough to grant him entrance to the castle, and possibly an audience with the Queen.” 

Rey chewed on her lip as she thought. There was no time left for sneaking, she wouldn’t be able to get to Queen Leia before Snoke. There really was only one option left, she hoped it would be enough. 

She relayed her plan to the group just as the wagons slowed. They’d be through the gates momentarily. 

“Remember, once it starts, its going to be mayhem, get to safety as quickly as you can.” 

“And what are you going to be doing?” 

In all honesty, Rey wasn’t entirely sure. She only had the shape of a plan. “I have to get to the Queen. And find a way to get a message to Ben. 

Rey watched as the wagon trundled under the portcullis and made its way through the outer walls, the marketplace, and up closer to the inner walls that separated the town from the castle. Even from the tiny slit in the canvas, Rey counted at least a dozen guards, she hoped it would be enough. 

She took a deep breath and stepped out onto the driver’s seat bench. 

“It’s a trap!” She yelled as loudly as she could, “Snoke is here!” 

There was a beat of stunned silence. Then the courtyard erupted in chaos. Snoke’s guard’s tore their cloaks off to reveal their metal bodies and deadly weapons. There was shouting as the castle guard’s hurried to organize. Plutt cursed and reached for her legs. Rey jumped off the wagon and rolled away from the stamping hooves of Snoke’s horse. 

“Foolish girl,” Snoke spat from high above his mount. “There needn’t have been such violence. Their deaths are on you now.” 

“Spare me your lies, it’s over Snoke. You are going to lose,” Rey got to her feet. 

Snoke opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted when a rock hit his armor-plated chest. 

Rey looked over to find Finn standing with one arm still raised from when he released the rock. His eyes looked mildly shocked like he hadn’t quite believed that he had ended up in this position. 

“Go now!” Rey yelled, afraid for her friend and what magic Snoke might have up his sleeve. 

Amidst the commotion, a fire had broken out across the stables, and now panicked horses were stampeding amongst the guards and frightened townsfolk. Rey was nearly trampled by one such horse, in her haste to get out of the way she lost Snoke. 

He would surely be heading for the Queen. Determined to get there before him, Rey ran for the castle door. 

_______________

By the time Rey skidded into the throne room the door had already been smashed to splinters. She was too late, Snoke had beaten her. 

His red armor seemed to glow in the dark room. Storm clouds had gathered outside and a gloom descended upon Camelot, as if the sky itself was preparing for the worst. 

Leia had taken up a pike as the two circled each other. There was a faint limp in Leia’s steps and Rey feared the worst. The Queen was so much smaller than she had imagined. Snoke was tall and clad in armor and held one of the most powerful magical objects the world had ever seen. 

“You never did understand what true power means, Snoke,” said Leia. Despite the appearances that she was all but defeated, her voice still held a commanding presence. Rey knew why this woman had been the one to settle the lands and bring peace to warring factions. Even now, alone, holding only a spear against Excalibur, she was awe-inspiring. And terrifying. 

Snoke laughed, “I know exactly what true power is. You are just too much of a coward to use it. I will conquer entire worlds now that I am king.” 

“You are no king!” Rey shouted. Rey grabbed a staff that had been hanging on the wall. 

Snoke turned to set his murderous eyes on her. If Leia was surprised by this new presence, her eyes didn’t show it. If anything, she looked curious. 

“Don’t you ever learn, girl?” he stalked towards her with Excalibur raised. 

“Apparently not,” she answered. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Leia move closer to Snoke. She raised the pike against his sword arm, but Snoke spun and sent the Queen flying into the opposite wall. Rey’s heart stopped when she didn’t stand, but the slight movement of her chest told Rey the Queen was still alive. 

Rey let out a scream and swung her newly acquired staff at Snoke’s head. It was the only part of him not protected by armor. 

Snoke was momentarily stunned at her fervor and didn’t block the hit in time. But he moved out of the way for her next hit. Rey overbalanced and stumbled, one knee hitting the stone floor with a painful thud. 

“Ah, ready to swear fealty to your new king?” Snoke mocked her. 

“I would rather die,” she hissed and stood to launch another attack. 

Again, Snoke moved out of the way. He managed to land a blow to her upper arm. Rey clenched her jaw and swallowed a scream. The movement had stretched the gash in her side, she could feel it bleeding again. 

She didn’t know how much longer she could keep this up. Snoke was toying with her, she knew. All she had was a piece of wood against a trained knight who was now wielding Excalibur. 

You are strong enough, whispered a voice in her head. 

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them she gathered all her strength and directed a blow to Snoke’s torso. She should have felt her staff reverberate when it hit his armor, but the energy never came back to her. It flowed straight through Snoke and sent him flying towards the dais that held the throne. 

Rey panted as if she had been running. What was that? 

You, whispered the same voice. 

Snoke sank back against one of the thrones, but instead of looking defeated, he looked…amused? 

“I know you’re out there, boy. You can’t hide from me,” he called. 

Rey turned to find Ben walking through the broken doors. He had a sword Rey had never seen before strapped to his back. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought it had a faint red glow. 

“Ben,” Rey said softly, reaching for him. 

“Oh he’s not here for you, girl. He is returning to his rightful place at my side. He knows now I can give him the power he so desperately craves. I can give him a place in this world.” Snoke stood and kicked the second throne off of the dais. As it tumbled to a stop, he installed himself on the remaining throne. 

“As your first act, Knight Kylo Ren, bring the girl to me.” 

Rey swallowed but didn’t budge. 

Ben stepped forward, gripped her arm and dragged her up to Snoke. 

“You have proven quite the nuisance, girl. But I admire strength. So I will offer you a place in my court. I will even allow Ren to train you.” 

Rey looked up, finding nothing in Ben’s stoic expression. 

“I will never join you,” she said, holding her chin up. 

“Then you will spend the rest of your days serving me as I see fit,” Snoke narrowed his eyes at her. 

“I would rather die right here,” Rey seethed. 

“I see. On your knees then, girl.” Snoke nodded to Ben, who forced her down. 

“Any last words,” he asked in a mocking tone. 

“You don’t have to do this Ben,” Rey swiveled so she was facing him. 

“Your pleas will not help you now. Kylo Ren is destined for more than you can give him. His power will flourish under my teachings. Even now, I can sense his every move. How he raises his magic against you.” 

Rey felt that same buzzing under her skin again. She could practically feel the magic and tension coming off Ben in waves. She looked up at him, but his eyes were flat, like he was hiding behind a mask. She saw nothing of the gentle man she had known in the forest. 

This was Kylo Ren. 

“You see now, girl. He was never yours to save. You don’t know him.” 

Rey kept her eyes on Ben’s. “Of course I know him.” 

————earlier————

Rey felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Rey, the thought washed through her mind with a sense of relief that didn’t belong to her. Eyes wide, she turned and saw Ben staring at her from across the courtyard. 

She dashed across and launched herself into Ben’s waiting arms. 

“How did you know?” she asked, her voice muffled against his neck. 

“I can’t explain it, something felt…wrong. And then you appeared, right there in my camp but you weren’t there, not really. From the look on your face, I guessed Snoke had found you. I called your name, but then something grabbed your arm and you disappeared.” 

Rey pulled back to look at him, his brown eyes were full of worry, “I heard you. At the time I wasn’t sure it was real, but it was. It was you.” 

There was a ghost of a smile on his mouth as he looked over her face. 

“How did you get here?” 

“Magic, I can’t appear directly in the castle grounds, so I had to sneak in from the passage near the stables.” 

Rey opened her mouth to ask how he knew about secret passages, but that story would have to wait until after they saved Camelot. 

“Snoke has Excalibur, I lost track of him, surely he’s on his way to kill Leia and take the throne,” Rey took his hand and went to cross the courtyard again but Ben stopped her. 

“I know a faster way, follow me,” they ran through the chaos until they turned a corner into the castle gardens. 

Ben’s long legs meant he always stayed at least a step ahead of her, so when he stopped short she ran straight into his back. 

“Ben, what–“ 

He held a hand up to quiet her. Rey peaked around his large frame and saw they had reached the room of the fabled Round Table. 

“I have an idea, but you’re going to have to trust me,” Rey looked up at him. 

There was hesitation in his eyes, and a little bit of fear too. All of a sudden he looked very young, even as he towered over her in this darkened corner of the castle. 

“I trust you,” he whispered. 

————————

Ben’s hand twitched and a sickening crunch rang through the air. Rey turned to watch as Snoke’s upper body slid away from its lower half and fell to the floor. Ben caught Excalibur in his waiting hand. 

The sword shone a vibrant blue. But Ben only had eyes for his former master, now lying dead on the throne he had failed to steal. 

“Ben,” Rey whispered. Oh so gently, she reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“I should go,” he answered, not taking his eyes off Snoke’s corpse. 

Rey opened her mouth to ask him to stay when the clanging of Snoke’s metal guards filled the air. 

Quickly, Ben handed Excalibur to Rey and pulled his own sword from the sheath at his back. Several metal men filed into the room. Rey cast a fearful glance over to where Leia had fallen, curiously, the Queen was nowhere in sight. 

Rey could only hope she had made it to safety. 

Rey and Ben made quick work of the guards. Although, now that Snoke was dead, they seemed to be slowly turning back into men. Once they were all unconscious or worse, Ben and Rey left the throne room through another one of Ben’s secret passages. Behind them, Rey could hear Camelot’s guards rushing into the throne room. What was left of Snoke’s men would be taken care of shortly. 

“Did you see where Leia went?” Rey asked. 

Ben only shook his head. He took her hand as he guided them through the darkness. Only when they reached a stone staircase did he speak. 

“The castle will be secure soon, you’ll be able to return the sword to Leia.” 

Rey fought to keep the disappointment from her face, “You’re leaving.” 

“It’s better for everyone,” he didn’t meet her eyes. 

“No.” 

“Rey–“ 

“No. It isn’t better for everyone. It isn’t better for me. Stay. Please,” the last word came out as a whisper when her voice broke. 

“I can’t,” he was looking at her now, even in the darkness his eyes were full of a marked sadness. 

“Ben we’ll talk to your family. And if they don’t believe you then I’ll go back to the forest with you, but please don’t leave me here alone.” 

“You’re not alone,” he answered softly. 

“Neither are you,” tears were falling in earnest now. Rey could only hope that he believed her. 

_______________

“Once again, the people of Camelot have been tested. And once again, good as triumphed over evil,” Leia’s strong voice rang out across the large crowd gathered in the throne room. “Never again will Snoke harm our people, never again will he harm my family. Camelot owes a debt of gratitude to two people in particular for their bravery in the face of such tyranny: Lady Rey and Sir Ben!” 

Leia opened her arms and beckoned them both forward. Rey could feel her own nerves fluttering in her belly, but they were nothing compared to the unease she could feel from Ben. 

We’re in this together, she whispered across their newfound bond. She took his hand as they approached the throne to be officially knighted. 

The party went on until the wee hours of the morning, but Ben and Rey and long since slipped away. They walked through the moonlit gardens, where only the faint melody from the band could reach them. 

“Thank you,” Ben broke the silence first. 

“For what?” Rey tilted her head up at him. 

“For ruining my fishing net,” a smirk grew along his lips as Rey laughed. 

“You’re more than welcome.” 

“Excalibur is back in Camelot. Snoke is gone, what happens now?” 

“Anything we want,” Rey stood up on her toes and kissed him. 

Before he moved against her, Rey felt warmth flood their bond. Without separating their lips, Ben lifted her up and held her close against his chest. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and the kiss began in earnest, Lips and tongues, adoration and joy, and perhaps the beginnings of love. Eventually Rey pulled back, but only so she could rest her forehead against his. 

“Anything we want,” he repeated. 

Ben still wasn’t wholly comfortable within the castle walls, she knew. But Rey believed, with time, all would be well. 

And even if it wasn’t, neither of them would face it alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you've enjoyed this nostalgic AU! A few months ago (last month? Idk time passes differently now), Kiki and I were talking about the need for a quest for camelot AU, I never really stopped thinking about it, and it started to come to life while I was blocked on my nano project and now its all done and out in the world
> 
> I have a couple of stories in [very] early stages of development, so stay tuned!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! May 2021 treat you well!
> 
> @alderaanbby

**Author's Note:**

> its mostly written, so there shouldn't be too long of a wait between updates!
> 
> I usually post snippets of my WIPs on twitter, come say hi! @alderaanbby


End file.
